


A New Change

by Azela



Series: The Changeling Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase's animal soul has been stolen from him and now he has to try to fit in with a community that no longer accepts him. He finds himself feeling like he's no longer part of his pack and it's putting a strain on his relationship with Garret. His constant refusal to mate only makes things worse and Garret finds himself wondering if he should just leave Chase to his wallowing and move on. </p><p>Things become worse when a woman mysteriously appears and recruits Chase to do her dirty work after promising to return his fox soul back to him. Now its up to Garret to stop Chase from hurting anymore people along with protecting him when Gavin  returns with a vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chase grunted as he helped Jayson carry another thick log to the garage. They added it to the four others already there and went off to grab the next. Chase wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked up at the last September sun. It was a warm day and they had been moving logs for over an hour, so the heat was finally getting to Chase. Not that it bothered him too much considering he had lived in Tennessee for most of his life, but recent changes in his life had made him more sensitive to the heat.

“What are you planning on doing with all these anyway?” Chase asked as they hefted another thick log off the back of Jayson’s truck.

“Just going to carve, that’s all,” Jayson replied, his tone lacking any emotion. Chase grunted and shuffled towards the garage again.

Ashley came trotting out of the house a moment later wearing a blue dress that accentuated her crystal blue eyes. She headed towards them, a small smile spreading across her face when Jayson spotted her. Chase grinned when Jayson’s normally expressionless face broke into a wide smile and his green eyes shined with love. He embraced Ashley immediately and gave her a quick kiss, his smile still there when he pulled away.

“Heading to class?” he asked her, lacing their fingers together.

Ashley nodded, “I’ll be home around six.”

Jayson nodded and kissed her again before he let her go. She gave Chase a quick smile before turning around and heading to her car. Chase turned to smirk at Jayson, chuckling when Jayson caught his eye and schooled his expression. “What?” he asked defensively.

“You love her,” Chase cooed. Jayson rolled his eyes and turned back to the truck. “Aw, come on, don’t be like that,” Chase laughed. “It’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Jayson grunted, piling several smaller pieces of wood off the back of his truck. A flash of conflict flittered across his usually blank face and Chase frowned.

“Trouble in paradise?” he ventured.

“Trouble in my head,” Jayson grunted, tapping his temple.

Chase nodded, pursing his lips. He let himself slip into his own mind, finding the endless void where his fox used to be. There was no sign in the dark space and it made Chase’s heart clench. He was fully human now and alone in a community full of Changelings. Even Ashton had his ability to read a Changeling’s mind that connected him to the community.   
No one spoke to him anymore and most of the Changelings avoided him entirely. What did you say to a man who had part of his soul ripped out of him? Chase had been ostracized from the community. No one asked for his opinion anymore and he was no longer allowed to join the pack when they went out for a run. He was starting to feel abandoned in a community that used to be his only family.

“He’s mad,” Jayson continued, pulling Chase out of his thoughts. “He wants me to mate with Ashley and start a family.”

“But you’re not ready?” Chase concluded. 

Ashley’s still in school and I’m so busy helping rebuild the community. How could I just stop all that for the wolf? How could I force Ashley into doing something she might not want to do because my wol…” Jayson trailed off and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry. Leo told us not to bother you with Changeling stuff.”

“It’s fine,” Chase replied. “I like being apart of the Changeling stuff, I might not be one anymore, but I can still help.” He dropped the pile of wood he was holding into a basket and turned to look at Jayson. “I understand how hard it is to deny the animal. You should have heard the fox bitch when I was with Leo. He wanted us to mate with each other and he used to have a shit fit when I said no. We were still young when we were together and neither of us had told our parents that we were together. We both wanted to take our time, even if it pissed off our animal.”

Chase set a hand on Jayson’s shoulder and smiled softly. “Take your time, Jayson. The wolf will understand. You and Ashley have years ahead of you to mate and have babies, don’t rush yourself it you’re not ready.”

Jayson nodded. “Thanks, Chase.”

“Anytime,” Chase gave him a crooked smile. They finished unloading the truck and headed towards the house. 

Oana met them on the path to the house and she smiled at the two, hefting Seth higher on her hip. “Get more wood?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Jayson nodded. “They get the wall up at the Bookkeeper’s house?”

“They did and I just finished looking through the last of the books and saving the ones I could. Some of them I’m going to try to copy so we at least have the information if we needed. Now I need to start cataloguing them while they put on the edition. It’s starting to look more like a library then a place that housed a bunch of cats and a crazy old lady. It’s going to take some more time, but we’re making progress.”

“That’s good, at least one of the building projects is going well,” Jayson replied, holding the door open for her. Oana thanked him and stepped into the house. Jayson followed her when Chase waved him off and he stood outside for a moment longer. He turned to look at the new homes being built when a woman caught his eyes.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he looked at her and his gut clenched in both fear and curiosity. The woman was tall and lean, wearing a long white dress that swayed in the breeze. Her soft round face looked gentle as she looked up at the guardian’s house. Chase didn’t know who the woman was, but something inside him warned him to be careful. 

He froze when her sharp eyes turned to him and she cocked her head as a small smile tugged at her lips. Chase couldn’t help himself as he stepped towards her. Her smile grew when he stopped in front of her and Chase found himself smiling back.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked, his southern accent thicker because of his nerves.

“Is this where Quin Andrews lives?” she asked, her voice light.

“Uh… yes, but I’m afraid he’s busy,” Chase replied, shifting uncomfortably. “Would you like me to tell him you were looking for him?”

“No,” the woman replied, looking Chase over. “I’ll find him another time, thank you.” She turned to leave, stopping to glance over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later too.”

Chase stared at her in confusion as she walked away, noting that she was barefoot and moved with a grace he had never seen before. It wasn’t like watching a cat move; it was more like a creature tiptoeing along, ready to run if trouble presented itself. He shook his head when she was out of his sight and he turned towards the house. He needed to find Garret. 

~~~  
Garret sat in Leo’s new office listening to the guardians of the surrounding communities bicker. He rubbed his face in his hand as he jotted down notes while the men barked at each other. Today they were fighting about whether or not Gavin was still a threat considering he had been silent for several months. They didn’t want to alert their communities to a danger that might not exist anymore. Garret and Leo knew Gavin was still out there, biding his time, but they couldn’t seem to convince the other guardians of it. 

Leo took a seat next to Garret and sighed. He turned his green eyes towards Garret and smiled sadly. “We’re not going to get anywhere today,” he said loud enough for only Garret to hear. “I’m going to send them home and try again with each separate community before bringing them together again. Hopefully they’ll listen to me one on one. Go home and spend some time with Chase.”

Garret nodded, patting Leo’s arm before he stood. He slipped out of the room and made his way down the street, nodding at the people he passed. A woman in a white dress walked towards him, her movements sure, but something about her posture told Garret that she was ready to bolt if trouble came her way. He bare feet stirred up the dust on the road and her emerald eyes met his when she got closer. She cocked her head and watched Garret for a moment before she was moving past him.

The look made Garret shudder and he turned to watch her for a moment longer. The fox inside his mind watched her with curiosity and a slight fear. He warned Garret to be careful if he ever saw her again. Garret nodded and forced himself to turn and walk towards the house.

He kicked off his shoes when he got into the house and moved towards the kitchen. He was surprised to find Chase sitting alone at the table, drinking a glass of tea. Chase turned to look at him, his blue eyes sparking when they met Garret’s.

“Hey, beautiful,” he drawled, smiling when Garret moved closer. 

“Hi,” Garret replied, leaning down for a kiss. His face was warm when he pulled back and Chase’s smile grew wider. He was always calling Garret beautiful and the endearment always warmed him to the bone. “How was your day?”

“Helped Jayson move wood to the garage,” Chase replied as he stood. He slipped his arms around Garret’s waist and kissed him again. “Gave him advice on love,” another kiss, “and then went to search for you.” He kissed Garret again, sliding his nose over his cheek. “I was disappointed when I found out you were in a meeting. How did that go?”

“Not well,” Garret replied, tilting his head back when Chase’s lips pressed against his neck. “The other guardians think that because Gavin’s been quiet fro the last three months they don’t need to worry.”

Chase sighed and pulled Garret closer, sliding his fingers through his copper hair. “Unfortunately it’s going to take something bad happening for the communities to band together.”  
“I realize that now,” Garret sighed, setting his chin on Chase’s shoulder. “I just wish they would take this threat seriously. Gavin’s not going to stay quiet forever.” Chase hummed in agreement and slid his hands up Garret’s back. Garret breathed deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying Chase’s arms around him.

He badly wanted to drag Chase to their room to relieve some stress, but he had no idea how Chase would react if he tried. He never knew if Chase would go willingly, or get upset and storm off. A few weeks ago Garret had suggested mating with Chase and it all blew up in his face. Chase had gotten so upset, claiming that he wasn’t right for Garret because he was no longer a Changeling. He had ended up storming off and Garret didn’t see him for two days.

Whenever Garret tried to talk to Chase about it, Chase would tell him he was broken because he was missing part of his soul, Chase insisted over and over that Garret find a Changeling to mate with and not a lowly human. Garret tried to tell him that he didn’t want anyone else, but Chase wouldn’t hear it. 

Now every time Garret suggested they have sex, Chase would get suspicious and then he would get defensive. It left Garret feeling like he was walking on thin ice every time he was around the man he loved and he was terrified of making Chase blow up at him again. He couldn’t even talk to Leo about it because he didn’t want to burden the guardian with one more thing that would stress him out. 

Footsteps in the hall made Garret pull back and he stepped towards the fridge to get something to drink. Zanna and her two mates Isaac and Edaline walked into the room, giggling about something one of them had said. They were all dressed in as little clothes as possible, and Garret could see more underwear then he wanted. 

“Meeting didn’t go well?” Zanna asked, leaning over Garret and reaching into the fridge.  
“It was a nightmare,” Garret muttered, grabbing a pitcher of lemonade. 

Zanna gave a snort and handed both her mates a bottle of water. Garret turned to watch the three interact, wondering if he would ever have that. Zanna had met Isaac through Leo and they both hit it off immediately. A few days later she had met Edaline at her Vet clinic and before anyone knew it, the three of them were fooling around together. It wasn’t much longer before the three of them discovered that they could mate with each other, putting them in a very rare relationship. But they were happy and that was Leo’s goal when he had set Zanna and Isaac up initially. 

“That is why I didn’t go into politics,” Isaac laughed, dropping into a chair at the end of the table. “They’re always finding a new way to fuck you.”

“I don’t know,” Chase said thoughtfully, “you let the weasel fuck you. It can’t be any different then politics.”

“Hey,” Edaline cried, smacking Chase upside the head. “I’m a stoat you asshole.”

“It’s still a weasel,” Chase replied, ducking when she tried to smack him again. “Seriously, Isaac, how the hell can you bend over and just let those girls fuck you. Zanna alone seems like a handful.”

“It’s a lot of fun actually,” Isaac smiled. “And I can take whatever Zanna gives me, thank you. Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“I’ll stick to the real thing,” Chase snorted, glancing at Garrett.

“So now we know who’s the bitch in your relationship,” Zanna teased.

“Hey, I give as good as I get,” Chase growled, smirking as he looked over his shoulder. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Garret swallowed hard when his face heated again. It was true that they flip-flopped in bed, but the whole world didn’t need to know about that. Chase’s carefree sex talk was one of the few things Garret couldn’t break him of and it never failed to embarrass him. “I don’t think they need to know about that,” he told Chase.

“Aww, you’re so cute,” Edaline cooed, throwing her arms around Garret’s neck and pulling him to her chest. She was several inches taller then him, which meant he always got stuck in her cleavage when she hugged him. He flailed for a moment, his face heating further as he fought to get away. 

Edaline giggled and let him go, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Garret quickly straightened and cleared his throat as he grabbed his glass. He quickly took a seat next to Chase, trying and failing to hide his mortified expression. Chase chuckled softly and slid his hand over Garret’s knee, squeezing gently. Garret gave him a sideways glance and sipped his drink. Chase’s smirk grew and he leaned towards Garret, sliding his lips over his ear. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. I just like telling everyone how much I enjoy taking you to bed. Maybe later I’ll take you upstairs and show you just how much I like what you give to me.”

Garret gasped and turned his head, dropping his voice so only Chase could hear. “Keep talking like that and I won’t make it to later.”

Chase hummed and rubbed his nose over Garret’s cheek. Garret caught Zanna watching them with a smile on her face and she winked at him when he caught her eye. Garret’s heart was thrumming in his chest from Chase’s proximity and the fact that there were people in the room who could see what he was doing. He gasped again when Chase’s hand slid up his leg.

“You’re free now aren’t you? Why don’t we go upstairs and I can show you now?”

Garret took a sip of lemonade to gather his thoughts and he nodded. He grabbed the hand that was groping him and stood, pulling Chase up with him. He nodded at Zanna, Isaac and Edaline and pulled Chase out of the kitchen, ignoring the catcalls from the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to take me a while to post. I've written several chapters, but I keep changing my mind and going back to rewrite them and then changing my mind again. It's turning out better then the original plan, but it'll take some time.

Ashton looked up at Chase when he walked into the living room and smiled in greeting. His left hand was blue from the endless amount of writing he had been doing in the piles of notebooks that surrounded him.

“How’s the research, Doc?” Chase asked, sitting in a plush chair net to the couch.

Ashton chuckled at the nickname. After months of research and weeks of questioning the wolf Changelings, he’d put together enough information to submit his dissertation. It had been readily accepted and Ashton turned his research to the different Changelings in the community. “I learn something new every day,” Ashton replied. “Too bad I have to keep it a secret.”

“It’ll be good information for future Changelings when they go through their first change,” Chase replied.

“True,” Ashton shrugged. He glanced up at Chase and then back at his notes, his two different colored eye flashing with curiosity. “It’s weird,” he started, keeping his eyes on the notebook, “everyone keeps telling me you’re human now, but I can still hear your thoughts.”

“Really?” Chase asked, surprise washing over him.

Ashton nodded, looking up at chase again. He concentrated for a moment and Chase felt a small tickle in his mind. _‘I’m curious if you can hear me too?’_

“I heard that,” Chase whispered, excitement filling him.

“Then I guess you’re not as human as everyone thinks,” Ashton grinned. “At first I thought hearing you was a lingering ability from your animal spirit and that it would fade away over time. But it’s still clear after all this time so maybe part of you is still linked with the fox.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works. I bet it’s just a privilege left as an apology for someone ripping half my soul out,” Chase replied in a bitter grumble.

“Well why not?” Ashton asked, his oddly colored eyes watching Chase curiously. “I’ve read all the books the community has on soul stealing and there I can’t find a single sentence that says a human soul can’t be reunited with their animal soul. I don’t think it’s ever been tried. I mean, I know Gavin switched souls in Changelings and that made them crazy, but how do we knew the same thing will happen if we give _your_ animal soul back to you.”

“I understand what you’re trying to say, Ash, but we would have to find my fox first before we could try what you’re suggesting and we have no idea where Gavin is or how many of those crystals he had. My fox could be anywhere in the country right now.”

“So we start searching, collect the soul talismans and then find a way to see what animal soul is being held captive inside. Think of all the Changelings we could help if this works.”

“So you’re going to use me as a guinea pig to see if you can reunite people with their animal souls?” Chase asked skeptically.

“In a way yes, but I’m also saying that if this works, you’ll be a Changeling again.”

“Ashton,” came Quin’s scolding voice from the doorway. He stepped into the room with Seth in his arms and looked pointedly at his brother. “I told you not to bother Chase with that nonsense.”  
“It’s alright,” Chase said quickly. “At least he’s trying to help.”

“We’re all trying to help, Chase,” Quin replied softly. “But unlike my brother, we’re being realistic.”

“I am being realistic,” Ashton huffed. “If Gavin can force souls into people, why can’t we put everything right by reuniting an animal soul with its human one?”

“You could kill Chase,” Quin shot back.

“You ripped that necklace Gavin was using to control you off and you lived,” Ashton snapped.

Chase sighed and stood when the two brothers began fighting. He didn’t want to hear another argument centered around his missing animal soul. He headed outside into the warm, sunny day and took a deep breath. He needed to get away from everyone and a walk in the woods sounded like just the thing.

He spotted Runa and her daughter Jacqueline in the front yard, sitting on a small bench and watching the newest member of the pack, Kitra, work in the flowerbeds lining the front of the house. He waved at them as he walked past and continued on towards the woods.

He stepped into the dense forest at the end of the road and drew in another deep breath, remembering a time when he could dash through these woods unnoticed. The forest was filled with birdcalls, lulling Chase’s mind into a calm. He traveled towards a small opening he enjoyed to lay in, pausing when he spotted two people standing close together.

A twig broke behind him and something sharp jabbed into his neck before he could turn around. Something cold was injected into him and he growled. The needle withdrew and he turned, lashing out. The woman behind him grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully and forcing him to his knees.

“I told you I would see you again,” the woman form the day before said, he piercing green eyes looking into Chase’s.

“Who the hell are you?” Chase demanded, gritting his teeth when whatever she injected him with started taking affect. Something heavy encroached his mind, slinking into the space where his fox used to be. It settled there, clinging tightly to his mind.

The woman smiled, turning her head and making Chase’s do the same. “My name is Simone and those two are my friends, Garron and Kit.”

“What did you do to me?” Chase growled, fighting the link in his mind.

“I need your help getting to Quin. I injected you with a serum that helps me control your body when I need to. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off when I’m done. Some of the things I need you to do requires delicate precision and it’s just easier if I do it while controlling you.”

“How do you know Quin and what are you going to do to him?”

“He was a friend of mine in Oregon,” she explained, releasing his arm and commanding him to stand through his mind. “I was working at a small lab at the time and he came to me hoping I could help him. You see, I was doing tests at the time on Changelings. I was trying to create different types of serums that could enhance or inhibit their abilities. Quin came to me because he wanted me to stop his change completely and lock his wolf away. He was terrified at the time and willing to do anything to be normal. I promised I could do all I could and started the tests.  
Unfortunately, someone from Quin’s past caught up with him and he had to leave suddenly. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to finish the process.

“So you’re here to fix it and you need to control me to get to him?”

“No,” Simone shook her head. “I came to reverse the effect.” She smiled and circled Chase. “I learned he has a twin brother with the ability to read our minds. It’s not often you find twins like this and I want to strengthen their powers.”

“Strengthen?” Chase asked, fear welling inside him.

“I want to see what happens when you push a twin to their limits. I want to see if the small piece of the wolf’s soul he’s holding onto can turn onto something more. I want to see if I can turn him into a true Changeling.”

“They’ve tried that before, you’ll kill him,” Chase said nervously.

“I’ve created a new serum that might actually work. If not, it’ll be just another failed experiment.”

“How could you say that?” Chase demanded. “Ashton is a human being, not some lab rat.”

“If I could test the serum on a rat, I would. Unfortunately, I need a human and he’s the only one I have.” She waved the two men over, reaching for a bag one of them handed to her. “Luck seems to be on my side too. A changeling whose animal soul has been ripped from him is a lucky find. Humans don’t have that empty spot in their mind and fighting to take over the animal soul is tiring. You were a lucky find.”

“I’m not going to hurt Quin or Ashton,” Chase growled.

“Yes you will, and you won’t even know you’re doing it,” she cooed. She held out the bag to him and forced his hand up to take it. “There are two syringes in there, one needs to be injected into Quin and the other into his brother. It’ll enhance their abilities and hopefully make their bond stronger.”

“Why don’t you just do it yourself?”

“You and I both know how Quin’s mate feels about people trying to get close to Quin. I wouldn’t want to be killed before I could finish my work.” Simone smiled and stroked Chase’s cheek. “Once my work with Quin is done, I’ll start on you.”

“What do you want with me?” Chase asked through gritted teeth.

“I want to see if I can transplant another animal soul into your body and se what it does to you.”

“I don’t want another one, I want my fox.”

“I can’t guarantee I can find your fox, so option number two will have to do.” Simone smiled and patted Chase’s cheek. “You should get back and hide those syringes.”

“How will you know if I do what you say?”

“Ah,” Simone tapped her temple, “because I’ll be with you all the time and just like this conversation, you won’t remember when I take over. Go on now, run home.” Chase turned against his own volition and walked out of the clearing.

~~~  
Garret sat with Leo in his new office, watching Dagan pace the room. He was a horse Changeling and sitting in a room with two predators made him very nervous. Dagan was an ASPCA animal control officer and over the last few months he had been bringing in Changelings that had found themselves in troubling situations.

There had been some conflict in the community about what Dagan was doing. Dagan had never intended to cause any trouble and Garret was pretty sure the horse spirit inside him was spooking at Dagan’s nerves.

“I know the community doesn’t like what you’re doing, but because of you we’ve helped so many Changelings. I’m not going to stop what we’re doing, but we’re going to have to do it differently,” Leo explained.

“How?” Dagan asked, stopping to look at the guardian. His dirty blond hair fell into his face and he shoved is back to reveal freckles spattered across his face. His grey eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy.

Dagan had explained when he first met them that he would always appear nervous around them. He was essentially sitting in a room with two predators and the horse in his mind was terrified. He had gotten better about meeting with them, but every once in a while Leo’s wolf liked to play with Dagan. It usually left him practically climbing the walls by the time they were done and Leo apologizing repeatedly. Sometimes you just couldn’t control your animal side.

The protests from the community made his nerves worse, especially when he was being accused of dragging sick changelings in like animals. It wasn’t really what was happening, but people always twisted what they saw to make it look worse then it actually was.

“I’m going to have Tavii and Ollie go to the center and pick up the Changelings. That way, the others don’t see you and give you a hard time,” Leo told him.

Dagan nodded and took his seat. “I just wanted to help them,” he whispered.

“You are, Dagan,” Leo said softly. “Unfortunately this community still bears the scars Armo created and sometimes you literally have to drag a Changeling into the house and it scares them. I don’t want them thinking that I’m turning into Armo and I don’t want them attacking you. Having Tavii and Ollie pick them up will be better for all of us.”

Dagan nodded again and sighed, his eyes focused on the floor. Garret took the opportunity to finish his notes for the meeting, writing everything down word for word. Garret liked Dagan and it hurt to see him so miserable because he tried to help. The Changeling was trying to do good by his people by helping those who were lost and he was being penalized for it. Luckily, Leo agreed with it wholeheartedly because of Quin and even though the community didn’t like how the lost Changelings arrived, they did like helping them. Taking in the lost Changelings was strengthening the bonds that held the community together, which was what Leo had wanted all along.

“So then I’ll call you the next time I find another Changeling?” Dagan asked nervously.

“Yes, please,” Leo replied, frowning when Dagan began fidgeting again. “Dagan, you’re still welcome in the community.”

Dagan nodded, smiling at Leo. Garret watched him for a moment before he continued writing. Though Dagan was part of a herd, he seemed to be the outcast. Leo knew more then Garret did and that was why he tried to include Dagan in whatever was going on in the community.

“Call me the next time you need me for anything,” Dagan told them. Leo thanked him as he stood and they both watched him move towards the door.

Leo let out a long sigh and sat back against the couch, rubbing his face in his hands. Garret had noticed that the Changeling looked worn out and he wondered what Leo was stressing over. “I need to travel to the other communities, Garret,” he said softly, his hands covering his eyes. “Something’s happened in New York.”

“New York?” Garret asked in surprise.

“Changelings have been going missing and winding up scattered across the country. Some are fine, but others have either lost their animal soul or have been found as those rabid creatures we fought six months ago.”

“Does that mean he’s back?” Garret whispered.

“I think so and I think he’s been trying out new things. He may even be building an army. I need you to do some research while I’m gone. I need you to find any other devices Gavin can use to control us. Find out how they work and if there is any way to protect ourselves. I also need you to make sure that my mate, Ashton and Chase are safe. If Gavin’s going to go after someone, it’s going to be one of them. I’ll gather some of the other watchers and let them know what’s going on so they can keep an eye on the community while I’m gone. I’ll speak to Quin too and let him know that he’ll be taking over as guardian while I’m gone.”

Garret node and closed his notebook. He would type up the notes later to add to their records. He stood when Leo announced that he would be no longer needed and Garret headed off to the house. His fox was demanding a nap and he agreed.

~~~  
Chase clutched the bag tightly in his hand as he made his way into the house. His walk felt very short for some reason and he couldn’t remember walking all the way back to the house. There was something else that was bothering him, but he couldn’t seem to put his finger on it. He shrugged off the odd feeling and headed upstairs. There was a buzz of activity downstairs that he didn’t want to be part of, especially since he was starting to get a headache.

He stepped into his room second later and everything that seemed to be causing his stress faded away. Garret was laid across the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. His head was resting on his arms and he had his headphones on so he hadn’t heard Chase come in. Heat flared inside Chase and he stashed the bag he had been holding in the top drawer of his dresser.

He yanked off his shirt and toed off his boots before climbing onto the bed. Garret cocked his head when the bed dipped, but he didn’t open his eyes. Chase smiled as he slid his hands up the back of Garret’s thighs and over his ass. He curled his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and jerked them down, roughly biting his ass.

Garret grunted and shifted his hips. “Didn’t you bite me enough yesterday?” he grumbled, pulling the headphones out of his ears. Chase could hear the faint sound of instrumental music before Garret paused the music.

“Nope,” Chase growled, kissing over the mark he had left on Garret’s ass the night before. “I want to mark you so people know you’re mine.”

“Well you could have,” Garret started, cutting himself off before he said more.

Chase knew Garret was going to mention mating again and he was thankful he had stopped himself. He didn’t want to fight, not when Garret was so pliable right now. He pretended he hadn’t heard him and kissed up his spine. “How was your day?” he whispered, nipping at Garret’s ear.

“Same as usual, Leo and I sit through hours of meetings and I take notes,” Garret replied. His body tensed slightly and he maneuvered himself until he was on his back and looking up at Chase. “Gavin’s been causing trouble in New York. “Leo’s going to warn the other guardians and see if he can get aid. Quin and I are going to run the community while he’s gone.”

“Does that also include babysitting Ashton and me?” Chase asked sadly.

“Ollie will keep close to Ashton and make sure he’s safe. As for you, I’m going to need you to tell me when you’re going out. The last thing I want is for something to happen to you.”

Chase smiled softly and kissed Garret softly. “I promise to let you know every time I leave the house.”

“Thank you,” Garret replied, sighing in relief.

Chase cocked his head, noting the worry lines forming around the corners of Garret’s mouth. “Ashton can still hear my thoughts,” he said, bringing Garret’s beautiful gaze back to him. “I can hear him too.”

“Really?” Ashton asked, sounding excited. “That’s a good sign, right?”

“I’d like to say so. Unfortunately, Quin came in a scolded his twin when he started brainstorming ideas on how to get my fox back.”

“What?” Garret asked, looking worried. “What did he say, we told him…”

Chase held up a hand to silence him. “It’s alright, it’s good to hear that you’re all trying to find some way to fix me.”

“You’re not broken, Chase,” Garret said softly, stroking his cheek.

“I’m not normal, either,” Chase replied. “I don’t fit here and I don’t fit with normal humans. I want my old life back and I’m not ready to admit that it’s gone. I want to know what you’re all trying to come up with to help me, it makes me feel less… alone.”

“You’re not alone, you have me, Chase, and I love you.”

The words stung just as badly as they had the first time Chase had heard them. Garret didn’t deserve to love a man who no longer knew who he was anymore. He had only spoken those three words once and at the time, Garret had rejected him. It had been too soon to say it at the time and now that Garret had admitted his own feelings, it was too hard to say them again.

Instead he diverted, kissing Garret with as much feeling as he could muster. “You’re tense,” he whispered, running his hands over Garret’s taught shoulders. “Let me help you with that.” Garret groaned as Chase slid down his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Garret stood quietly in the doorway of Quin and Leo’s room, watching the two men kiss as they lay in bed, Leo fully clothed and Quin probably not clothed at all. Luckily a bed sheet covered his lower half, so Garret didn’t see anything he shouldn’t. He smiled softly when Leo whispered his love for Quin again, refusing to leave his mate’s side. It was sweet seeing the two cling to each other, unwilling to let go until they had to.

“You’re going to be late,” Garret reminded softly, wishing he could fix everything going on in the community so Quin and Leo didn’t have to separate.

“You have to go,” Quin whispered, sliding his fingers through Leo’s auburn hair.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Leo sighed, kissing Quin’s forehead. “You stay safe and make sure Garret knows where you’ll be at all times.”

“I promise,” Quin murmured. “You stay safe as well.” Leo nodded, kissing Quin one last time before standing up. He slid his fingers through Quin’s hair when his mate rolled over and burrowed under the covers.

Leo visibly forced himself away from his mate and followed Garret out of the room. He sighed heavily and grabbed his bags, patting Garret on the shoulder. “Keep him safe for me, Chase too. And make sure Quin doesn’t try to kill Ollie.”

“I will,” Garret assured with a small smirk, helping Leo carry his bags down the stairs and out to the car. Leo gave him one last pat on the shoulder, glancing up at the window where his mate slept and sighed. “I hope this trip isn’t pointless.”

“I hope so too,” Leo sighed, climbing into the car. Garret watched him drive away, mentally preparing himself for the days ahead.

Leo had gone over everything Quin needed to know yesterday so he was up to date with the goings on in the community. Quin looked a little overwhelmed after Leo was finished, but he seemed confident that he could take his mate’s place while he was away.

For the most part, Garret would be doing most of the work, only needing Quin when there was a meeting or if someone broke a rule and punishment needed to be given. Leo had been preparing him for times like this and Garret knew he and Quin could handle anything that arose. Unless Gavin decided to show his face, then Garret had no idea what they would do.

He stepped back into the house and walked to the kitchen, pausing when he found Chase standing in the middle of the room staring at the wall. He stood so still that he looked more like a statue then a human and he hardly took a breath. Garret cautiously walked up to him, worried that Chase was having some sort of fit.

Chase blinked when Garret stepped around him, his blue eyes glinting with surprise as they focused on Garret. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Are you alright?” Garret asked, cocking his head to study Chase’s face.

“I’m fine,” Chase replied, cocking his head to mirror Garret. “Why?”

“You were just sort of staring off into space,” Garret replied, waving at the wall Chase was facing.

“Was I?” Chase asked curiously, blinking a few more times. He shrugged and turned to the fridge. “Happens sometimes. I get lost in my head looking for something that’s not there. I can’t seem to stop it.”

Garret winced slightly; thankful Chase’s back was turned to him so he didn’t see his reaction. Chase was getting more and more lost within himself the longer he went without his animal soul and Garret was worried he was going to loose his lover. He didn’t mention that, though. He knew Chase would react badly. Instead, Garret stepped up to him, kissed his cheek and headed off to get some work done in Leo’s office.

He had just reached the office door when the scent of motor oil hit his nose. He paused when two strong arms slid around his waist and lazily wrapped around him. Garret stumbled forward when the man behind him leaned all his weight on him, using him as a lounger. Garret turned his head, his nose brushing against Carter’s cheek when the man rested his chin on Garret’s shoulder.

“Whatcha up to?” Carter asked in a lazy tone, sounding mildly curious.

“I’ve got to get some work done for Leo while he’s gone,” Garret replied, turning the handle to the office.

Carter grunted, leaning forward further and wrapping his arms tighter. He kept his oil stained hands away from Garret’s clean blue shirt so he didn’t mess the fabric. His two-day-old stubble scratched at Garret’s skin as he turned his head and pressed his face into his neck. Carter breathed in deeply, humming when he exhaled.

Garret rolled his eyes and stood still, letting the man lean more of his weight on him. Carter had been the last remaining wolf Changeling in his pack after the battle with Gavin, and instead of joining one of the newly formed packs; he merely melded into Leo’s pack without a fuss.

One day the house woke up and he was in the kitchen eating Lia’s cereal, his things already unpacked in one of the rooms upstairs. No one questioned it, not even Leo. They all just silently agreed to let him stay.

Carter had immediately taken to Garret like a baby duck imprinting onto a human. He followed Garret around everywhere, showing up at the oddest times and clinging to him. Chase thought Carter had feelings for Garret and that was why he was always around, but there was never any indication from Carter that he was interested. He just acted like he wanted someone to spend time with and he just happened to choose Garret.

The fox in his mind perked up when he smelled the oil and begged Garret to go out and play with Carter. Garret was tempted, but he still had work to do despite the fox’s protests.

“S’ a nice day out,” Carter drawled, too lazy to pronounce all his words. “A nice run would be fun.”

“I’ve got a lot of work to do, Carter,” Garret replied, ignoring the fox begging him to go in his mind.

“Can’tcha do it later? It’s too nice to be cooped up in that room. C’mon, let’s go out and play,” Carter whined.

“Carter,” Garret sighed, his green eyes looking into the stuffy office. It was still warm outside and a nice run through the woods would be fun. He sighed again, knowing he would give in to the fox in his mind and the wolf pressed against him. “Alright, but we can’t be out all day. An hour or two and then I need to get some work done.”

Carter’s hazel eyes glanced at Garret and his lips curled into a lazy smile. “Kay, an hour or two. Go tell your man, I’ll wait for you in the garage.” Carter slid off him and headed down the hall, his movements slow and relaxed. Garret had never met a wolf so languid in his life. It was almost like Carter was high all the time, which he knew he wasn’t because he would smell it on him.  
He headed back towards the kitchen, finding Chase sitting at the table. Unlike before where Garret found him staring off into space, Chase was diligently reading a paper he had found somewhere. He looked up when Garret stepped into the room and smiled.

“Hey there, beautiful, didn’t think I’d see you again for a few more hours.” Chase slid his chair back, giving Garret enough room to slide between him and the table. Though Garret knew Carter was waiting for him, he slid down into Chase’s lap and kissed him slowly. Chase hummed into the kiss, sliding his hands around Garret’s waist. “I thought you got enough of that last night.”

“I never get enough of you,” Garret replied softly. He smiled at Chase and stroked his hair, enjoying the rush of love that flooded him when he looked into Chase’s eyes.

“What brings you back here so soon?” Chase whispered, nipping at Garret’s lower lip. “It definitely wasn’t me.”

Garret’s smile turned sad and he slowly twirled a lock of Chase’s hair between his fingers. As much as he enjoyed running with Carter, he wanted it to be Chase. He loved playing with the other fox Changeling and he wished he could find some way to have that again. “Carter asked me to go out for a run with him. Will you be okay for a few hours?”

“I’ll be fine,” Chase assured. “I’ve got the girls in the house with me and god knows they’ll tear anyone to shreds if they even look at their pack funny. You’ve been working hard, baby, you need to have a little fun.”

“I wish I could be having fun with you right now,” Garret whispered, mentally bracing himself for an outburst.

“Well, we could go back upstairs, but we both know a few hours is going to turn into the whole day if we do,” Chase drawled. “As much as we would like that, we know you’ve got a lot to do while Leo is gone. Just be careful while you’re in the woods and tell Carter that if you get hurt I’ll kick his ass.”

Garret chuckled softly, “alright, I’ll tell him.” He leaned forward and kissed Chase’s lips, sliding off his lap and standing up so he leaned over him while they kissed. He pulled back when Chase’s fingers slid under his shirt, knowing that if he let Chase get any further they really would end up back in bed.

“Have fun,” Chase called, his voice sounding slightly sad. Garret’s heart twisted at the tone. He wished he could make things better for Chase, but they were still running with ideas when it came to understanding soul stealing.

He found Carter in the garage, slowly slipping off his jeans. He glanced over his shoulder when Garret closed the door, his hazel eyes studying his face. “S’ really hard for you isn’t it? Not having him with you?”

“It’s terrible,” Garret sighed, pulling off his shirt.

“Your breeding season’s comin’ up soon. You gonna ask Chase to help you?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far in the future.” Garret still had a few more months before he went into heat and he worried that Chase would never be able to keep up with him.

“Well, I’m here if you need someone to step in,” Carter offered.

Garret stared at him for a moment, surprised by the offer. Carter had never given any inkling that he was interested in Garret and now he was offering to help him when he was in heat? It didn’t sound like Carter was trying to get in bed because he liked Garret, he merely sounded like he wanted to help because he knew the man Garret loved wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Thanks, Carter,” Garret replied for lack of anything else to say. He didn’t really know how to handle Carter’s offer.

Carter shrugged slowly and began to change while Garret stripped off the last of his clothes. He pushed aside Carter’s proposal and let himself change.

~~~  
Chase read the last of the paper as he sipped the cup of coffee he had made. He tried hard not to think about Garret frolicking outside with someone else, but it always seemed to sit heavily at the back of his mind and on his heart. It should be him out there with his lover and not some clingy wolf.

 _‘Aww, how sweet. The poor fox is jealous,’_ Simone cooed as her consciousness slipped into Chase’s mind, pushing him aside. Chase grit his teeth, his nails dragging across the wood table. Memories from previous discussions with Simone filtered into his head and he immediately knew what she was after.

“I won’t do it,” Chase growled, still able to speak.

 _‘Sweetheart, you don’t have a choice,’_ Simone laughed, forcing Chase to stand. She gave Chase another mental shove to keep him from speaking and made him walk upstairs.

 _‘Leave me alone,’_ Chase hissed, shoving back at the imposing wall that was Simone’s mind. She merely laughed and guided Chase’s body upstairs and into his bedroom. She easily found the needles she had hidden the day before and pulled one out.

An image of Quin flitted across his mind and he growled at the woman. Simone mentally slapped him, forcing him to keep quiet as she headed back to the stairs. Chase continued to fight as they ascended to Quin and Leo’s small apartment. Quin was still asleep in bed when Chase walked in, oblivious to the danger stalking towards him.

 _‘Don’t do this,’_ Chase pleaded. _‘Quin’s a good man, he doesn’t deserve to suffer anymore.’_

 _‘I’m not going to make him suffer,’_ Simone huffed. _‘I’m just going to finish what I started. If it ends in a casualty, Quin will be glad to know he sacrificed himself for science.’_

Chase struggled against the invisible hand holding him back as Simone commanded his body to pull the needle out of his pocket and pull off the cap. His fingers pushed the plunger up until the liquid beaded at the tip of the needle and Chase reached down and slid the covers off Quin’s body. His naked body shifted when the cooler air hit his skin, but he didn’t wake.

Simone looked Quin over, humming in approval. _‘All those years in the woods kept him fit, that’ll help his success rate with the serum.’_

She lifted the needle and Chase cried out when she plunged it into Quin’s backside. Quin whined and shifted as Simone pushed down the plunger, but he didn’t wake. Simone yanked the needle out and forced Chase’s body into the bathroom where she disassembled the needle and flushed it down the toilet so no one could find it again.

She walked Chase’s body back out to the bedroom and replaced the covers over Quin’s body. Quin gave a small sigh and snuggled back into the pillow. _‘See, that wasn’t so bad.’_

 _‘You better hope it doesn’t turn bad,’_ Chase growled. _‘If it does, I can promise you that Leo will hunt you down and kill you.’_

 _‘He’ll have to kill you since you’re the one who pushed the plunger,’_ Simone laughed softly. _‘Lucky for you, you won’t remember this and there is no evidence that points to you. You’re welcome for that,’_ she said smugly, slipping back to the abyss of Chase’s mind.

Chase blinked several times, feeling like he was waking from a dream that was slowly slipping away from him. He looked around the room as he grasped for the memory that was quickly fading and he looked down at Quin. How had he gotten up here?

Chase shook his head and rubbed his face. These blackouts were getting worse and he was worried they were tied to his missing fox soul. He glanced at Quin to make sure he was okay and headed back downstairs. He wondered if he should go speak to Caitlyn about the blackouts and see if she had something to help him with them. He would just have to make sure she didn’t mention the blackouts to Garret. Chase didn’t need his lover worrying about any more problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Agonized screams filled Chase’s ears as he snapped another Changeling’s neck. Chase cringed as he watched his own hands reached down and strangled the life out of another Changeling. Simone shoved him back when he fought again and lunged for the last Changeling alive as he scrambled towards the door, slipping on the blood pooling on the tiled floor.

  
_‘Stop, please,’_ Chase begged.

  
_‘This will teach you not to search for help,’_ Simone replied sternly, snapping the Changeling’s neck and dropping him on the floor. _‘When you start talking about blackouts people get concerned and they try to find out what’s wrong with you. When they start searching, they find things they shouldn’t know about. Fortunately for you, I can make it so you stop worrying about your little blackouts.’_

  
 _‘You didn’t need to take all these lives to prove a point,’_ Chase yelled.

  
_‘But it’s much more fun this way,’_ Simone replied cheerily. _‘You’ve already got blood on your hands, Chase, no reason why we can’t add more. Don’t worry, no one was left alive to identify that you did this.’_

  
She was right. Simone had made sure to kill everyone and though there was blood on the floor, the walls, and seeping under the doors, Chase was still spotless. Simone cocked Chase’s head when someone shouted outside. Apparently the cries had been heard and people were coming to investigate.

  
 _‘Till next time,’_ she cooed as she slid back into the dark space in Chase’s mind.

  
Chase grasped for the woman when she began to pull away, wishing there was some way to tell someone about her using his body to kill. Unfortunately, Simone’s hold on him was strong and she easily slinked away, leaving Chase blinking in confusion.

  
When his mind cleared, he was left staring wide eyed at the carnage in front of him. He had gone to see Caitlyn about something that was bothering him, but couldn’t remember what it was. He hadn’t expected to walk through the door and find everyone dead. Was this Gavin’s doing or someone else?

  
Chase’s stomach rolled when the scent of blood surrounded him and he turned around to come face to face with two wide eyes changelings. “Call for help,” Chase managed to choke out, shoving past the two changelings and stumbling out into the open air.

  
“What happened?” a man asked, setting his hand on Chase’s shoulder when he leaned over the railing. The other Changeling had run off, probably searching for help and then going to inform Quin and Garret. Moment’s later half the community surrounded the makeshift health clinic, helping identify the bodies and take them to the morgue below.

  
“Chase,” Quin said softly, making his way over to where Chase sat. “Tell me what happened?”

  
Chase looked up at him and then at Garret. He didn’t want Garret knowing there was something going on with him, but he couldn’t keep secrets if he didn’t want to be accused of murder. “I needed to speak to Caitlyn and when I walked in, I found everyone dead.”

  
“Did you see anyone while you were walking here?” Quin asked softly. Chase shook his head, and turned to look at the woman he had intended to see as two Changelings lifted her off the ground and placed her onto a body bag.

  
“What did you need to see Caitlyn for?” Garret asked, coming up to stand behind Quin. His green eyes will filled with concern and Chase pressed his lips into a thin line, unwilling to answer. He didn’t need Garret stressing about him, especially since he wasn’t sure there actually _was_ something wrong with him.

  
Quin notices Chase’s hesitation and turned to Garret. “Garret, can you go talk to Andrew for me, please?” Garret’s eyes flashed with frustration, but he nodded and turned away. Quin sat down next to Chase and took his hand. “Chase, what’s going on? Are you alright?”

  
“I don’t know,” Chase sighed. “I feel like there is something wrong with me but I can’t put my finger on it. I think a lot of it is because I’m still lost without my fox. I just…” Chase paused and sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “I just feel so lost and I don’t have anyone to talk to.” He turned his pained blue eyes on Quin, his voice trembling as he spoke. “I’m lost, Quin, and I’m scared.”

  
Quin squeezed his hand and smiled at him softly. “I can’t imagine how hard this is for you and as much as I want to help, I know I can’t give you what you need. Garret hates that he can’t help you either and he’s mentioned that things have been a little tense between the two of you because of it. I wish there was someone who could help you, but the others who’ve had their animal souls stolen haven’t lived this long. We’re lucky you’re still here and we’re going to do all that we can to fix this.”

  
“I know you’re all trying,” Chase whispered, hanging his head. “I just feel like I’m slipping away from the community and from Garret. Now all this odd stuff is happening and I can’t protect myself if there’s an attack.”

  
“You’re a tough man, Chase, even without your fox soul I’m confident you can protect yourself.” Quin shifted uncomfortably, leaning slightly to the right. He colored slightly when Chase caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. “I’m a little sore from a few days ago. Leo was very rough before he left.”

  
Chase chuckled and kissed Quin’s forehead. “He wanted to make sure you remembered him while he was gone.” Quin snorted and rolled his eyes, causing Chase to laugh out loud. Though he was teasing, Chase couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of guilt that he couldn’t place.

  
“Why don’t you go back to the house, Chase? They’re almost done here and you’ve had enough of a scare today. I'll send Garret back when I’m finished here and you two can spend the rest of the day together.”

  
Chase smiled and slid his arms around Quin’s neck, hugging him close. He sighed softly as he looked around for Garret, finding him talking to another Changeling. His green eyes turned to Chase and he smiled at him softly. Chase returned the smile, noting the hint of worry in his lover’s eyes. Chase gave Quin’s forehead one last kiss before he stood and made his way back to the house.

  
~~~  
“Why wouldn’t he tell me something was wrong?” Garret asked for the third time while he and Quin sat waiting for Olivia to arrive. She had been making a house call and luckily hadn’t been caught up in the devastating slaughter at the clinic.

  
“Maybe Chase didn’t want you to worry,” Quin suggested again, still calm even though he had answered the question as many times as Garret had asked it.

  
“But he shouldn’t face whatever it is alone. I should be there with him,” Garret exclaimed.

  
“Garret,” Quin said softly, “I know you want to help, but questioning Chase every time he does something won’t help anyone. Let him do what he needs to and he’ll tell you what’s going on when he’s ready. You know pushing him only leads to the two of you fighting and that’s not good for either of you. Give Chase some time and let him work things out for himself.”

  
“Alright,” Garret sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. “God this is turning into a nightmare.”

  
“Tell me about it,” Quin murmured, wincing as he rubbed his temple.

  
“Are you alright?” Garret asked, turning to look at the man next to him.

  
“Fine,” Quin sighed. “I just keep getting these random bouts of loud thoughts,” he explained. “Sometimes Ashton’s little mind tap slips through our bond and I can hear what other Changelings are thinking, but it’s been getting louder. Sometimes Ashton’s thoughts come roaring into my mind and I feel like I’m being dragged into his body. Like we become one for a short time. We’ve always been connected, but it seems to be getting stronger and I’m not sure why it’s happening.”

  
“You two were apart for so long,” Garret suggested. “Maybe it’s normal, maybe your bond between you and your brother was supposed to be this strong; but because you were apart, it never matured.”

  
“Maybe you’re right,” Quin shrugged, looking up when he saw Olivia making her way towards them.

  
“Why don’t you go back to the house and spend some time with Chase,” Quin suggested. “I can handle everything here.”

  
“I promised Leo I wouldn’t let you do this alone,” Garret replied stubbornly.

  
“I know you did, but I’m fine and you need to be at home more then you need to be here. Go,” Quin pushed gently, standing to greet the doctor. He gave Garret a small shove towards the road before stepping towards Olivia.

  
Garret sighed, nodded to Olivia and headed off towards the house. He greeted Kitra as he headed up the stairs, moving quickly to the bedroom he shared with Chase. He pushed open the door to the room, pausing when he found Chase lying over the bed, his shirt off and his eyes closed.

  
Chase’s eye snapped open when he heard the creak of the door and pushed up onto his elbows, smiling tensely at Garret. “You’re done already?” he asked, sounding slightly groggy.

  
“Quin sent me back, said he could handle the rest by himself. He said my attention was more important elsewhere.” Garret paused, looking around the room as he shifted uncomfortably. When his eyes met Chase’s crystal blue eyes the words that has been sitting heavily in his mind bubbled up in his throat.

  
“Are you alright?” he blurted. “I mean… I know you’ve been having trouble and I know you want space to figure it out, but I just… I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

  
Chase smiled softly and held out a hand to Garret. Garret took a slow step forward and slid easily into Chase’s arms, his knees sliding against his thighs as he straddled him. Chase slid a hand around the back of Garret’s neck and he pulled him down and kissed him.

  
“I don’t know if I’m alright,” Chase whispered against his lips, kissing him softly. “I think it’s because my fox is missing and that’s why I feel so strange, but I don’t know. I’ll be alright, baby, you don’t need to worry.”

  
Garret smiled softly and kissed him again. “I love you,” he whispered.

  
“I love you too,” Chase breathed, sliding his arms around Garret’s waist. Garret hummed, shifting so he was straddling one leg and sliding his hips over Chase’s thigh.

  
Chase’s hand flattened across Garret’s back, dragging down until he cupped his ass. Garret gasped against Chase’s lips, rolling his hips until Chase reached down and cupped him. Garret moaned when Chase’s thumb traced the outline of his cock, finding the head hidden in his jeans and teasing it until a dark spot formed on the fabric.

  
“Just like that,” Chase whispered, popping the buttons on Garret’s jeans and jerking them open. His hands slid into the waistband and shoved Garret’s jeans off his hips, dragging his hands over Garret’s ass. Garret moaned when Chase’s fingers slipped between Garret’s ass cheeks, while his other hand came back around and gripped his cock.

  
“Please,” Garret whispered, nipping at Chase’s lips.

  
Chase growled deep in his throat and fell back, pulling Garret down with him. His fingers teased the tight ring of muscles, causing Garret to whimper and roll his hips. Chase shoved Garret’s jeans down further. Pushing them off his legs and yanking up his shirt.

  
Garret yanked at the buttons on Chase’s shirt, shoving it down until he couldn’t get it down any further and then worked on getting Chase’s jeans off.

  
“I want you to ride me,” Chase groaned, pushing up enough to get his shirt off and lifting his hips so Garret could get his jeans off.

  
Garret slid forward, dragging his cock over Chase’s hip. He leaned down to capture Chase’s mouth, letting his weight press into Chase. Garret wasn’t as muscled as Chase, so his weight had little affect on the man. The roll of his hips, however, was affecting Chase exactly how Garret wanted it to.

  
Beneath him, Chase arched off the bed, whispered Garret’s name between moans, and shuddered with each drag of Garret’s cock against his. Garret reached for the bottle of lube on the side of the bed and popped the cap as he reached for Chase’s hand. One thing Garret loved when he and Chase were in bed together was the feel of his fingers opening him up.

  
Chase lifted his hips as he slid his hand down Garret’s back, sliding his slick fingers between the cleft of his ass. His fingers teased for a moment before pushing in. Garret gave a small whine and pushed back, forcing more of Chase’s finger inside him.

  
They had been having a lot of sex lately, so the preparation didn’t last long and Chase withdrew his fingers and set his hand on Garret’s hips. “Come on, baby,” Chase whispered, latching on to Garret’s neck.

  
Garret moaned and fumbled for the bottle of lube, squirting some in his hand and quickly reaching between them. He messily coated Chase’s cock and pushed up onto his knees. Chase whispered words of encouragement, squeezing Garret’s hips as he reached down and positioned Chase’s cock against his entrance.

  
He pushed down until Chase’s cockhead forced him open, spreading the muscles wide. The stretch was slightly painful, but it faded quickly, leaving Garret with the wonderful sensation of being filled. He continued to push down, sliding Chase’s cock deeper into him. He moaned when his ass pressed flush with Chase’s hips, rolling his hips to feel more of Chase’s cock inside him.

  
“So damn beautiful,” Chase whispered, sliding his hands up Garret’s side. “Come on, let me see you.”

  
Garret smiled mischievously down at Chase and lifted his hip until Chase’s cockhead was once again stretching his muscles. He slid slowly back down, meeting Chase’s eyes. The fox inside him whined, longing to mate with Chase regardless of the fact that the man’s animal soul was missing. Whether Chase wanted it or not, he already had Garret’s heart and soul.

  
Chase lifted his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Garret as he dropped back down onto his lap. His slow movements had become torturous for the both of them and he leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of Chase’s head. He pulled up slamming back down, grunting when Chase’s hips came up to meet his.

  
“Come on,” Chase growled, his fingers digging into Garret’s hips.

  
Garret moaned and lifted his hands to grab the headboards, giving him more leverage to move. He rolled his hips, using the head of Chase’s cock to rub against his prostate, moaning as he reached down to palm his own hard cock.

  
Chase’s cock twitched inside him as he dropped back down. The headboard slammed into the wall a he moved faster, his ass slapping against Chase’s hips. Chase’s words of encouragement grew louder and he pushed himself up. He wrapped a hand around the back of Garret’s head and dragged him down for a demanding kill.

  
Chase’s tongue dove into Garret’s mouth and he bucked up, flipping them over so Garret was pinned on the bed. Chase’s hips snapped forward forcing out a harp cry from Garret. Chase sealed their lips again, his tongue using Garret’s mouth the same way his cock used his ass.

  
Chase’s arms hooked under Garret’s knees, pushing his legs up so he could thrust deeper and harder. Garret begged into Chase’s mouth as he snaked his hand between them and gripped his straining cock. He ran his thumb over the head, using his own precome as lubricant to stoke himself faster.

  
“Just like that, baby,” Chase whispered again, snapping his hips forward. “Come on, I can feel your ass twitching around me, I know how badly you want to come.”

  
Garret growled, squeezing Chase’s cock until he gasped. Chase let out a small curse and bit roughly on Garret’s collar bone and he slammed into him. Garret’s stomach tensed and his cock let out a small stream of precome that dripped over his hand and onto his stomach. He felt Chase begin to swell inside him and lifted his hips to meet each of his lover’s brutal thrusts.

  
Chase growled again and changed his angle, driving hard into Garret’s prostate. Garret let out a sharp cry as the clear strands of precome turned to milky white come. Garret arched off the bed as come spilled over his fingers and onto his chest, his eyes rolling back in his head when Chase bit harder.

  
Chase’s cry was muffled by Garret’s skin and his hips stuttered with each shot of come he released into Garret’s body. Garret’s taught body strained underneath Chase as he tried to give him a little more stimulation, rolling his hips as best he could. Chase released Garret’s abused skin and pulled back, giving two more hard snaps of his hips before he pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Garret.

  
Garret moaned as he shifted his body, feeling and echo of Chase inside him. Chase gave him a small hum in response and slid his hand down Garret’s arm. He slid their hands together and laced their finger. He rolled over so he was pressed against Garret and set his chin on Garret’s shoulder.

  
“I know you’re worried, but I’m alright and when I’m not, you’ll be the first one I tell.”

  
Garret sighed and turned his head, kissing Chase’s forehead. “That’s all I ask,” he breathed, closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m having a midlife crisis,” Kitra said, dropping into the chair across from Chase. She set several binders on the coffee table and turned her blue eyes on Chase. Her messy red hair was tied up in a bun, but several strands had broke loose and were now hanging in her face. She pushed them back, waiting for Chase to say something.

“You can’t be having a midlife crisis you’re only 19,” Chase replied, his voice a deep growl. He had just woken up alone in bed, no signs of Garret anywhere. It was a typical occurrence but he still hated it. It had also made him grumpy and the last thing he wanted to do was listen to Kitra complain about whatever it was she wanted to complain about.

“I’m 24,” she snapped, glaring at Chase.

“Really?” he asked, looking over the woman. She looked like she still held onto her baby fat. The kind of baby fat that made her look cute and sweet. Making her look like the kind of girl assholes liked to approach and hit on because they thought they were easy. Kitra was anything but easy. She pulled off the sweet, innocent look well, but she would beat your ass if you tried anything. He would have never thought she was 24.

“You can’t be having a midlife crisis at 24, you can’t even have a quarter life crisis till your 25.”

“I’m exaggerating here, Chase, are you gonna listen to me or are you gonna give me a hard time?”

“Alright, dammit, don’t give me that look. What’s your problem?” Chase mumbled, reaching for his coffee cup.

“I’m having Quin troubles,” Kitra said, sticking out her lower lip.

“Quin troubles?” Chase asked, his coffee cup inches from his lips. He ignored the adorable pout she wore, knowing it would be trouble if he gave in.

“He keeps ignoring my flirting,” she huffed.

“Flirting? You do know he’s already mated, right? To your pack leader?” Chase said slowly.

“Please, I don’t want to mate with him, I just want to strip him down, have wild sex with him and make a baby.”

Chase stared at her for a moment, mouth open and wide eyes. “Did… did you say it like that to him? Cause if you had said it like that to me I would have freaked the hell out.”

“No I didn’t say it like that,” Kitra muttered. “I mentioned that our babies would be cute and he ran off so fast I couldn’t even suggest that we should make one and see.”

“Well that’s because, like me, naked women make Quin want to curl up in a ball and cry. If you want to have a child with Quin, you gotta do it differently.”

“Convince Leo that Quin and I would have adorable babies and then have him force Quin to make one with me?” Kitra asked, perking up.

Chase rolled his eyes; of course she would take the dirty rout. “No, talk to Quin, let him know what you want. Don’t give him a chance to leave. Don’t tie him down either, just corner him a little. Make him understand that you really want this and once he gets it, make him tell you what he thinks. If he still gives you a hard time, then you subtly bring it up to Leo when they’re together.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“I don’t know, that’s all I got,” Chase shrugged. “Listen, I’m not the best person for this shit. Ask Oana, she got Leo in bed, she’s the best person to go to for advice.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun watching you sweat when I ask you,” she said, that dangerous smirk he rarely saw curving her lips. Chase groaned as she stood, cursing the women he was forced to live with. Kitra came around the coffee table and kissed Chase’s forehead. “I’ll ask Oana, thank Chase.”

“Any time, baby girl,” Chase said, smiling as she picked up her binders and left the room.

 _‘You’re such a softie,’_ Simone laughed as she slowly crept into Chase’s mind. Chase gasped as he was dragged into the back of his mind, the pain making his body contort. It had been almost a week since Simone had taken over Chase’s body and used him to murder everyone in the clinic. The time left alone had only enhanced the pain of being dragged back. _‘It’s cute, hearing you give your pack mates advice. You’re like the big brother of the house.’_

 _‘I do what I can for my family,’_ Chase snarled. _‘I take care of them because I love them.’_

 _‘And you’re going to inject Ashton with the serum right now because you love him too,’_ Simone cooed.

Chase lurched to his feet and headed towards the stairs where the last syringe of the serum was hidden. Most of the members of the house were out today and Ollie had some sort of bear meeting thing, so he had left Ashton alone for the day. It was the perfect time to get to Ashton and Chase hated that he had been left vulnerable.

Ashton was hidden away in a small study, scribbling away in his notebook as he flipped through a few books. He glanced up when Chase entered the room and smiled. “Hey,” he said.  
“Hey,” Simone forced Chase’s to say, making him smile.

 _‘Please don’t hurt him,’_ Chase begged.

_‘I’m not going to hurt him, I’m going to help him.’_

_‘You’re not helping!’_ Chase growled. _‘Quin’s been getting headaches, he’s hearing things. You’re making it worse.’_

 _‘Is he? Good, that means it’s working,’_ Simone replied, sounding satisfied.

Chase cursed and changed tactics, reaching out to Ashton in hopes that he’d hear him. Something akin to a slap across his face sent Chase reeling in his mind as Simone moved his body forwards.

“Did you need something?” Ashton asked, setting down his pen. His brown and blue eyes watched Chase approach him and he cocked his head. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Simone replied.

Chase smiled when a slight change came over Ashton’s face. Ashton had been doing nonstop research on Changelings and he had learned what behaviors were suspicious. The first touch of Ashton’s mind was a saving grace and Chase shoved past Simone and called out to him.

Pain tore through Chase’s mind, causing him to see white as he was shoved and shackled to the back of his mind. In a flash Simone maneuvered Chase’s body around the table and grabbed Ashton’s arm. She shoved Ashton against the wall hard enough that he slammed his forehead against the low hanging shelf.

Simone pressed Chase’s body against Ashton’s back and dug into his pocket for the syringe. She put the cap between his teeth and pulled it off, using his free hand to tug open Ashton’s jeans.  
“You’re going to be a good little test subject,” Simone whispered.

“I’ll find a way to save Chase from you,” Ashton growled, struggling against the weight of Chase’s body.

Simone shoved Ashton’s jeans down, exposing his ass. She made Chase hum and cupped his ass, squeezing hard. “If I had the time, I’d fuck you before I left,” she hissed. She jammed the needle into the meat of Ashton’s ass, pushing down the plunger.

“Too bad for you, you’re going to get caught before this is over,” Ashton growled as feet hurried down the hallway.

“Too bad for you the only one who knows what’s going on won’t remember a damn thing,” Simone growled. _‘Bye Bye, Chase,’_ she cooed as she slipped away.

Chase blinked, looking down at Ashton pinned against the wall. Before he could ask what was going on the door burst open and three Changelings rushed in. Ollie followed them, freezing when he took in the scene. Chase quickly pulled away, yanking the syringe out with him. He looked down at it and then up at Ashton with utter confusion.

“What did you do?” Ollie growled, his voice deep with anger.

“I…I don’t know,” Chase whispered, looking at Ashton.

“Chase,” Ashton whispered, righting his jeans.

Ollie growled again and looked at the men staring at them. “Take him, lock him up.”

“No,” Ashton cried. He took a step forward and Ollie darted forward to grabbed him. “It’s not Chase’s fault.”

“Take him, lock him up and we'll get it situated after the healer’s looked at Ashton,” Ollie commanded.

Chase dropped the syringe, standing still while the men grabbed him and restrained his hand. They marched him out of the house and down to the holding cabins where he was locked away like a criminal. He had no idea what had happened or how he had ended up pressed against Ashton, but the syringe had been in his hand, so he had done something wrong and he didn’t even remember what it was.

~~~  
Garret’s head snapped up when he heard a shout outside, both him and Quin jumping when Ashton burst into the room.

“Ash, what’s going on?” Quin asked, standing quickly when Ashton turned worried eyes towards him.

“They arrested Chase for injecting me with something, but it wasn’t Chase. Someone else was controlling him,” Ashton said in a rush.

“Wait, Chase injected you with something?” Quin asked, panic rising in his voice.

“We don’t know what it is,” Ollie interjected before Ashton could speak again. “Olivia checked him out and said he was fine. We got the syringe Chase used and she’s testing it now. She told Ashton to call her if anything changed. I’ll be keeping an eye on him too.”

“No you won’t,” Ashton snapped. “You just dragged Chase off like he was some sort of criminal and then refused to listen to me. You locked away an innocent man!”

“He injected you with something that might kill you,” Ollie growled. “Chase was the one who had you pinned against the wall, he was the one who pushed the plunger. I didn’t see anyone else in that room with him.”

“Because they’re in his head, you asshole,” Ashton yelled.

“Enough,” Garret shouted, startling the room into silence. “Where is Chase now?”

“He’s in a holding cabin,” Ollie replied. “We’ve questioned him several times but he keeps telling us he doesn’t know what happened.”

“That’s because she’s wiping his memory,” Ashton growled.

“Alright,” Quin stood, holding out his hands. “Ashton, tell me what happened.”

“Chase came in to the study with me. He wasn’t acting normal; there was something about his eyes that wasn’t right. They were dull and his tone of voice was slightly high. He didn’t move right either, it was slightly… feminine? I guess. I tried to touch his mind, but something was blocking it. When I managed to get around it, I felt two minds in there. There was a woman and Chase. Chase tried to overtake her and called out to me, but she shoved him back and chained him in his mind. She was controlling everything, his mind, body, emotions. She was the one who injected me, not Chase,” Ashton said, casting a pointed look at Ollie.

Garret went cold. Chase had been off for days. He had been acting strange, doing strange things, ending up in places where murder had recently taken place. Did that mean Chase was behind the murder at the clinic? Why hadn’t Garret caught on to it before, why hadn’t he pushed Chase when he knew something was wrong?

“All I saw was Chase,” Ollie replied stubbornly.

“Chase wouldn’t do that,” Quin told him. “He’s too kindhearted of a person and he’s always been about protecting the pack. I believe my brother. I know you don’t understand, Ollie, but I know what it’s like to have someone else controlling you while you sit helpless.”

“Either way, I’m not letting him free until we know what the hell that stuff is he used on Ashton and who it is that’s using him,” Ollie snarled.

“Fair enough,” Quin nodded, “but he’ll be placed under house arrest, not locked away like a criminal. I want two guards on him at all time. If something like this does happen again, they’ll be able to restrain him. I’m going to call Leo too, he’s going to want to come home for this.”

“I’ll put two men on him,” Ollie nodded, looking displeased.

“Garrett and I will go see Chase. I want to talk to him, see what he can dredge up.”

“If he agrees, I want to take a look into his mind. If he can’t remember, maybe I can find the memories for him,” Ashton said.

Quin nodded, grabbing a notebook and motioning for Garret to follow him. Garret followed numbly, berating himself for not doing something sooner. He wanted to see the man he loved, but he didn’t want to see him locked away like this.

“Take a deep breath, Garret,” Quin said quietly as they walked down the dirt path. “I know this is hard for you, but we need to be calm when we talk to him. Scaring him and yourself won’t help any of us.”

“I know, its just… god everything is going wrong.” Garret stopped and scrubbed his face with his hand. He groaned, pressing his heels into his eyes.

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this,” Quin reassured.

Garret nodded, his heart thumping in his chest as they approached the holding cabin. Two bear Changelings stood outside, looking tall and intimidating to anyone who walked by. The sight made bile rise in Garret’s throat. The two Changelings nodded to them as they unlocked the door and stood aside to let Quin and Garret in.

Chase sat on a long bench with his head in his hands. His blond hair stuck up everywhere from him running his fingers through it and his blue eyes were red and puffy when he looked up. Garret’s heart clenched at the sight and he desperately wanted to go to the man he loved and comfort him. A hand on his back pushed him to do it.

“Baby,” Chase whispered, reaching out and sliding his arms around Garret’s waist. He pressed his face against his stomach and held him tight.

Garret slid his fingers into Chase’s hair, attempting to tame it while he comforted his lover. Chase’s shoulders shook and he dragged in several hitched breaths. His fingers dug into Garret’s back as he held him tighter. Quin sat down in a wooden chair, watching them with sad mismatched eyes.

“Chase,” Garret whispered, stroking his hair. “I need you to tell us what happened.”

“I don’t know,” Chase whispered, pulling back and looking up at Garret. His blue eyes shined with new tears and Garret knew they were on the verge of falling. His strong, tough lover was breaking and Garret had been ignoring the cracks.

“Why don’t you tell us what you do remember from that morning?” Quin asked softly.

Chase turned to look at him and he smiled softly. “It’s good to see you two aren’t afraid of me.”

“Ashton told us it wasn’t you who attacked him,” Quin replied. “Now we want you to tell us.”

“All I remember was talking to Kitra this morning,” Chase told them.

“What were you talking about?” Garret asked, sitting down next to Chase and rubbing his back.

“We were talking about Quin actually,” Chase replied, glancing at the man.

“Me?” Quin said in surprise. “About what?”

Chase’s smile grew amused and he looked into Quin’s eyes. “Has she been hinting about having a baby with you?”

Quin blinked rapidly and a pink tinge formed on his cheeks. If things weren’t so tense, Garret would have laughed at the look. Chase chuckled and set his hand on Garret’s knee. “She’s upset because you keep avoiding her.”

“She’s pushy,” Quin replied. “And how am I supposed to do that with her? I don’t even know if I could look at a naked woman!” Quin shivered.

“Leo did it,” Chase pointed out.

“Leo is a stronger man then I am,” Quin huffed. “Besides, we have Seth and Jacqueline, we don’t need another baby in the house.”

“There is always room for another baby. Besides, it’s going to be _your_ baby. That kid’s going to be fucking adorable,” Chase told him.

Quin rolled his eyes and sighed. “What happened after that?”

Chase’s amused smile fell and he shook his head. “I don’t know. Its like time goes by but you’re not paying attention. That’s the feel I get when I try to remember it. Like I’m daydreaming and before I knew it I was pressed against Ashton, holding a needle that was jammed in his ass. Is he alright?” Chase asked, looking wearily at Quin.

“He’s fine, but we don’t know what was injected into him. He said that when he touched your mind there was a woman controlling you and you were a prisoner in your mind. Have you spoken to any women you didn’t know lately?”

Chase shook his head, leaning towards Garret and setting his head on his shoulder. Garret smiled softly, grateful that he could at least touch Chase right now. He pushed the fear that Chase might actually be a killer to the back of his mind and focused on the fact that someone might be controlling him instead.

“I don’t know,” Chase growled in frustration, scratching his forehead as he thought. “Wait, there was one woman. It was a while ago. She was staring up at the house. She was tall and thin and there was something about her that scared me. Her green eyes practically looked into my soul. She didn’t have an accent and she asked about Quin. I told her you were busy and she said she’d find you later, then she said she’s see me too. She moved almost gently when she walked away, like an animal afraid of being caught.”

“She was asking for me?” Quin asked. He had gone white and his eyes were so dilated they were black.

“Quin, do you know her?” Garret asked.

“Yeah, I know her. Her name is Simone. I found her when I was still trying to figure myself out. I wanted her to stop the changes, make me normal so I could go home and forget about what I had done. She didn’t know about Ashton, though. She must have been tracking us for a while. She had created serums to enhance and deter the Changeling abilities.”

“Then what did she want with Ashton?” Garret wondered.

“I don’t know, I…” Quin paused, his frown growing deeper. “The morning Leo left,” he whispered. “I thought I had heard someone else in the room, but I was still mostly asleep and I was pretty sure I was dreaming. I felt something jab me, but I still thought I was sleeping.”

“Does that mean I gave you a shot of that stuff too?” Chase asked, looking horrified.

“If Simone knew about Ashton then she would want me on that stuff too. I don’t know what it’s for and there are too many factors to narrow it down right now. This is why we’ve been keeping Ashton a secret. Twins are rare and the Changelings have been conducting experiments to see how they tick. She had to have given us something that would affect our link, that’s why Ashton’s been getting louder for me and it’s probably why I’ve been feeling things he’s feeling.”

“Damn, Leo’s going to kill me,” Chase muttered.

“I’m going to call Leo and tell him what’s going on. He’s going to want to come home for you.”

“The last thing I want to do is add more stress for him.”

“Don’t worry about that, Chase,” Quin said, reaching out and touching Chase’s hand. “We’re going to take you home-”

“No,” Chase said sharply. “I’m going to stay here so you’re all safe.”

“Chase,” Garret whispered.

“No,” Chase snapped. “I’m not putting anyone else in danger, especially if I can’t remember it.”

“Alright,” Quin nodded. “If you’re willing, Ashton would like to look into your mind, see if he can find something.”

“Anything to help,” Chase nodded.

“I’ll give you two a moment to talk alone.” Quin stood and patted Chase on the shoulder before stepping out of the cabin.

Chase immediately turned to Garret and kissed him hard. “I’m so sorry,” Chase breathed.

“This isn’t your fault, Chase,” Garret whispered, kissing him again. “The bed’s going to be cold without you in it tonight.”

“I promise to warm it up when all this gets settled,” Chase smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Garret replied, smiling softly. He kissed Chase one last time. “You better dream about me when you’re asleep tonight.”

“You’re the only thing on my mind and in my dreams,” Chase chuckled.


End file.
